Big Macintosh and Rarity Forever
by Dancintune
Summary: Equestria girls version. Big Macintosh has always been in love with Rarity. She liked him too, but she didn't know that her feelings for him were stronger than she thought.


It was a lovely day in town. Rarity was making her new clothing line of formal gowns. Prom was coming in 3 months and we all know how much Rarity loves to make herself look gorgeous. After a few more details, she got her backpack and went to school. She was at her locker, fixing her hair. "Hi, Rarity. What's up, sis?" Her little sister Sweetie Belle asked. "Oh nothing. Just getting ready for prom. But I still don't have a date." Rarity said. "But, sis. There are boys always looking at you. They are always flirting with you. How can you not have a date?" She asked. "Well, boys admiring me makes me feel wonderful, I do appreciate the attention, but I just need one date. And I want my date to be a wonderful boy." She said. She closed her locker and went to class. Sweetie Belle told Scootaloo and Apple Bloom about Rarity. After school, it started to pour down rain. Rarity had forgotten her umbrella and coat and it was cold out. Big Mac stepped outside and saw Rarity all alone. He never really talked to her much, but he knew she needed help. He walked over to her. "Howdy, Rarity." He said. She looked up and smiled. "Oh hello, Big Mac." She said. "How about I walk you home?" He said, opening his umbrella. Rarity knew she didn't like getting her hair wet. "Alright, thank you." She said, walking underneath. He put his arm around her waist to keep her underneath the umbrella and walked to her shop. They stepped inside. "How would you like some hot cocoa?" She asked. "Thank you." He said. They went into the kitchen. She started making it. Big Mac gazed at how pretty she looked. He then wrapped his arms around her and pressed her back to his chest. She looked back at him and smiled, laying her head against him and her hands on top of his. She felt his heart pounding, knowing that he had deep feelings for her. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she never thought about it before. He wanted to say it to her, but he then let go, realizing what he was doing. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He ran home. Rarity raced to the door and watched him run all the way down the street until he was nowhere in sight. She closed the door and felt her heart. The way he held her was so heart pounding. When he got home, he thought about what he did. He wanted to hold her close for the longest time, but he never expected to do it unintentionally. But he loved how she felt in his arms. Her tiny hands on top of his. He went to his room and thought through what was going on with him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He answered it. Standing there was Rarity. "Big Mac, are you alright?" She asked. "Eeyup. I'm sorry for what I was doing to you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't be. It felt very nice. I mean, I wasn't expecting that, but I liked it. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She said. She gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. After she walked out the door, Big Mac felt where she kissed him and was filled with so much happiness.

She went into her shop and kept working on her dresses. The next morning, Rarity woke up and got ready for school. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Coming." She hollered. She quickly ran to the door and opened it. Standing there was Big Macintosh. "Oh good morning, Big Mac. Lovely day." She said. "Eeyup. Would you like to walk to school together?" He asked. "Oh I'd love to." She said. She grabbed her bag and they walked off to school hand in hand. The gang was talking to each other when they saw Big Mac and Rarity walking together holding hands. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! They are together!" Pinkie Pie said, excitedly. "Hello, girls." Rarity said, walking by. "Hi, Rarity." They all said together. During the day, Rarity and Big Mac couldn't stop thinking about each other. In the music room, Rarity was playing the piano. Little did she know, Big Mac was listening. After she finished the song, he applauded. She quickly turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya'll. I just really enjoyed you playin'." He said. "Oh thank you, dear. Would you like to learn how to play?" She asked. "Eh why not?" He said. He sat down. He started playing the keys. "No no. Try to hold the G key down." Rarity said. She placed her hand on his hand for assistance. He began playing the right tune. He looked back at her and gazed into her big sapphire eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. But all of a sudden, the gang walked into the music room. Big Mac pulled Rarity away. "Oops. Sorry, big bro. Didn't mean to interupt anything." Applejack said. He carefully set Rarity on the bench and stood up. "I'd better get going. I'll leave ya'll to your rehearsals." He said, walking out. When the door closed, they all smiled at Rarity. "What?" She asked. "You and Big Mac?" Applejack said. "Well, yes. He is such a wonderful young man." Rarity said. Fluttershy sat next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Well, I think you two make an adorable couple." She said. "Its funny. We never expected you to be with a farmer. You always liked the classy and sophisticated type." Twilight said. "Well, that is actually a bonus. What I really want is a gentleman. And that is exactly what he is. Also, he is quite a handsome young man. And anyone who is good to his family is the perfect man in my opinion." Rarity said. "Well, that is really sweet, sugarcube. You know, how about we have you and Sweetie Belle over for dinner tonight?" Applejack asked. "Well, I'd love to. I'll tell Sweetie Belle about it." She said.

After rehearsal, they went home. Rarity got dressed in her outfit she wore for the Friendship Games party. She and Sweetie Belle walked to the Apple's farmhouse. "Welcome, you two. Come right in." Applejack said. They stepped inside. Big Mac sneaked up behind Rarity and picked her up. "Do I get a kiss for my hello?" He asked. Rarity smiled and kissed him. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom giggled."Well, hope ya'll are hungry. We made some special dishes for our special guests." Granny Smith said. On the table was honey glazed chicken, sweet corn on the cob, honey glazed carrots, and apple cider. "My this is a lovely spread you put out for us, Granny Smith." Rarity said. "Why thank you, darlin'." She said. They all enjoyed the food. "Mmmmm this honey glazed chicken is splendid. I must get the recipe." Rarity said. "I didn't even know you cook." Applejack said. "Well, from time to time. But it never hurts to try something new." She said. After dinner, they enjoyed a nice hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Big Mac took Rarity's hand and lead her to the balcony on the top floor. There was a beautiful view of the stars and the full moon. "Oh this is lovely." Rarity said. "Eeyup." Big Mac said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, she laid her head on his chest and they admired how lovely the night sky was. Big Mac stroke Rarity's love curly hair, he was leaning in to kiss her, but before he could, "Rarity, Sweetie Belle is ready to go home." Applejack said. "Oh ok. Thank you." She said. "Sorry about that." Applejack said. She went back inside. "Well, I guess I'd better get home." Rarity said. "Eeyup. How about a picnic tomorrow?" Big Mac asked. "Oh that sounds lovely. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. They went inside. Rarity and Sweetie Belle said goodbye and walked home. They both went to bed.

The next morning, Rarity dressed up in a mint green casual dress with ruffles on the skirt, black heels, a small white scarf around her neck, diamond stud earrings, her sunhat, and she arranged her hair into a ponytail. She then heard a knock at the door. "Coming." She shouted. She opened it and there was Big Macintosh. "Oh hello, Big Mac." She said. "Morning. You look mighty pretty." He said. "Oh thank you." She said. They went off to the park. They set up under a cherry blossom tree and enjoyed telling more stories, eating, and laughing together. "Big Mac, we have known each other for years. We barely ever spoke to each other. Why did you ask me out?" She asked. "Well, I was always really nervous about talking to you. Your the center of attention to most of the guys at school. I mean, your beautiful, sweet, charming, and generous. I guess I was worried I wouldn't be the guy you want to be with." He said. Rarity smiled and took his hand. "Darling, you are exactly what I'm looking for in a boy. Your the perfect gentleman. And that's what attracts me to a boy." She said. Big Mac pulled her closer and hugged her. She rested her head on his heart and hugged him back. "I could spend forever in your arms." She said. "I could spend forever with you close to me." He said. They then pack up everything and walked around the park together. But then it started to rain. They ran under the gazebo to get out. Big Mac put the basket down and ran back out into the rain. "What are you doing?" Rarity asked. "Having fun. Come on." Big Mac said. She thought for a minute, she knew he was worth getting her hair wet. They spun around and danced together. He spun her around and caught her with one hand holding onto her waist. He stroked her hair, leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They didn't even mind that they were out in the cold rain. They then went to Big Mac's house to dry off. Big Mac started a fire and Rarity made some hot cocoa. He wrapped a blanket around him and her and they snuggled up together. "I never had such a wonderful time in my life. And I don't even care that my hair got wet." She said. He laughed. "I always have a fun time with you, Rarity." He said. She smiled. They then fell asleep.

The next day, they woke up and realized they spent the night together. "Oh my. I never expected this." Rarity said. "Well, at least we didn't do anything we might regret." Big Mac said. "Very true. But I think I'd better get home before it starts raining again." She said. "Let me walk you home." He said. They walked back to Rarity's house. "I did have a wonderful time yesterday. I hope to see you at school tomorrow." She said. "And I hope to see ya'll." He said. He pulled her close and kissed her. She then went into her shop and started working on her dresses. Her friends then stopped by the shop. "Hey, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said. She turned around. "Oh hello, girls. I have a surprise for you." Rarity said. "YAY! A surprise!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Close your eyes and I'll be right back." Rarity said. They all closed their eyes. "Alright open them." She said. They opened their eyes. In front of them was Rarity's prom clothing line. "Wow." They all said. "And the surprise is you all get to pick out which dress you would like to wear for prom. You will be the first to wear them and model them." She said. "Wow. This is really sweet of you Rarity, but why so early? Prom isn't for a few more months." Sunset said. "Well, I just finished them and I couldn't wait for you to see them." Rarity said. They each picked out their dresses. Sunset picked out a scarlet gown with a yellow ribbon around the waistline. Twilight picked out a deep purple gown with stars on the skirt. Applejack picked out an orange dress with a denim vest and a fancy cowgirl hat. Fluttershy picked out a yellow gown with sheer sleeves with butterfly print. Pinkie Pie chose a pink dress with a poofy skirt that reminded her of a cupcake. And Rainbow Dash chose a light blue dress with a rainbow trail on the skirt. They all loved their dresses. "But Rarity. What about your dress?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh dear. I haven't made one yet. I have been spending so much time with Big Macintosh. Well, there is still time. But for now, I need a rest." She said. "Sure thing, Rarity. You go ahead and rest. We'll see you tomorrow." Sunset said. "Goodbye." She said. They all left. Rarity went to bed.

The next day, Rarity woke up, even more refreshed than ever, got dressed, and walked to school. She then opened her locker and saw a small bouquet of flowers was on the shelf. She took them and found a note. "With all my love." it said. Rarity smiled. "Hope you like them." A voice said. She turned around and there was Big Mac. "Oh yes. I love them. Thank you." She said, hugging him. He hugged her back. They spent the day thinking about each other. Big Mac then learned that Rarity's birthday was coming up in two weeks. He wanted it to be special. He asked for help from her friends. They came up with their plan. It was finally the day of Rarity's birthday. Big Mac put on a nice blue and white plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and cowboy boots. He then went to Rarity's house. Rarity went to the door. She was wearing an ice blue spring dress with little gems forming around the skirt, white boots, sapphire earrings, and her hair in a ponytail. "Happy Birthday, Rarity." Big Mac said. "Thank you, darling. So, where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." He said. He took her hand and they went to the coffee house. Meanwhile, the gang was decorating Rarity's house in party decorations. When they arrived at the coffee house, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had a small cake for Rarity. "Happy Birthday, dearie." Mrs. Cake said. "Oh thank you." Rarity said. Mr. Cake lite the candles. "Now make a wish." He said. Rarity blew them out. Mr. Cake then gave them each a slice. "Mmmm. This is marvelous." She said. "Glad you like it. It's a new recipe. Its vanilla with a raspberry cream filling." Mr. Cake said. "What a nice idea." She said. After they were finished, Big Mac took her to the park. They went to the cherry blossom tree they had their picnic at. They sat under it and enjoyed the fresh air. Big Mac then took out a small black box. He handed it to her. She opened it. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket with a sapphire in the middle. "Oh its beautiful." She said. "Look inside." He said. She opened it. There was a picture of them when they were on their picnic. He helped her put it on. "I love it." She said. "I'm glad. Well, come with me. There is one last stop I want to make." He said. They walked back to Rarity's shop. They walked in. The lights flashed back on. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Rarity was indeed surprised. "Happy Birthday, Rarity." Twilight said. "Thank you all so much." Rarity said. "Well, we can't take all the credit. This was all your boyfriend's idea." Sunset said. Rarity turned to Big Mac. "Thank you." She said, hugging him. "LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted. They all danced. Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday. Rarity blew out the candles. "Did you make a wish?" Big Mac asked. "I don't need to. Its already come true." Rarity said, smiling. After the party, Rarity was sorting her gifts. She got a book on fashion from Twilight, a new pair of roller skates from Rainbow Dash, a sunhat from Fluttershy, an apple charm for her charm bracelet from Applejack, a piano song book from Sunset Shimmer, and balloons from Pinkie Pie. She had a wonderful birthday.

Over the next few months, Big Mac and Rarity were a happy couple. Prom time came and Rarity wanted to make it a masquerade ball. With the help of her friends and her boyfriend, they set up a perfect school dance. "Rarity, would you be my date for prom?" Big Mac asked. "I would be crazy if I said no. I would love to go with you." She said. But then she realized she still hasn't finished her dress yet. "Oh no! I have to go. I'll see you then." She said, running out. She ran to her shop and quickly looked through her sketches to figure out which one should be her dress, until she finally found what she was looking for. With the prom five days away, she got started. She worked on the dress for three days and then chose the proper accessories. After all that, she was finally finished. The night before, the girls had a slumber party. "So, Rarity. Did you get your dress?" Sunset asked. "Oh yes. I did just today. But I don't want anyone to see it until tomorrow night." Rarity said. "I'm so excited! I have an idea! How about we go around and say who our dates are?" Pinkie asked. "Well, ok. Timber and I are going together." Twilight said. "Flash and I are going." Sunset said. "I'm going with Pokey Pierce. He's one of the students at Crystal Prep." Pinkie said. "Bulk and I are going. He didn't have a date, so I thought we could go as friends." Fluttershy said. "That's very nice of you. I'm going with Soarin." Rainbow Dash said. "My cousin Braeburn is taking me." Applejack said. "And we all know who Rarity is going with." Pinkie Pie said. "Yes. Big Mac is accompanying me to the prom." Rarity said. "I think its so sweet that you and my brother are together and if you ever get married, we would be sisters!" Applejack said. "Oh yes. That would be nice." Rarity said, putting on her curlers. "Oh by the way, I have one last surprise for everyone." She pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was seven masks. One that went with each of their dresses. She handed each one to them. "These are beautiful." Fluttershy said. "I'm glad you like them. The theme is masquerade so I thought we could wear masks with our dresses." Rarity said. "Not a bad idea." Rainbow Dash said. "Well, we should all go to sleep. We have a big day of getting ready tomorrow." Applejack said. Everyone went to sleep.

The next day, the girls went to Rarity's shop to get ready. They spent so much time on their hair, make up, and everything else. They're dates had arrived and they went to the prom. But Big Mac still hadn't arrived. Eventually, he finally did. He stepped into Rarity's shop. "I'll be there in a minute." She said. She stepped out of the back room. Big Mac was amazed by how beautiful she looked. She had her hair up in the style she had at the Camp Everfree ball, but instead she had white roses in her hair. She had on blue eye shadow, ruby red lipstick, and glitter mascara. Her dress had a white top with little designs on the neckline, a long blue skirt with two shimmering white sheer fabrics over it, a small blue short sleeve sweater, the locket Big Mac gave her, diamond earrings, and crystal heels. "Wow. You look gorgeous." He said. "Thank you." She said. "And I'm glad you wore the locket." He said. "I will always wear it. To keep you close to my heart." She said, holding onto the locket. They went off to the prom. When they entered, all eyes were on them. They danced the night away. "Attention everyone. Its time to announce prom king and queen." Principal Celestia said. She opened the envelope. "Our prom king and queen are...Big Macintosh and Rarity." She said. The couple stepped on the stage. Their crowns were laced on their heads and the kissed each other. Everyone had a wonderful time.

Then graduation came. Sunset Shimmer was the valadictorian. She gave her speech. " _I used to desire power. But now I realize that what I truly need is friendship. Now that I have all that, I have never been happier. I have shown this school that there is another side to me they can't deny. I may not know what the future holds, but my past will not defy me. Because my past is not today. I have everything I could ever want now. Great friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and so many other things. A lot has happened this year. I learned about friendship, we defeated sirens, we stopped our rivalry with Crystal Prep, and we saved Camp Everfree. For all those future graduates, friendship is all you need to be happy. You need honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and that will give you the magic of friendship. Thank you for a wonderful time at Canterlot High. I will miss you all. But just because we are going our separate ways, doesn't mean we will lose each other forever. Friendship carries on through the ages._

Afterwards, they went to the gym for the graduation party. Big Mac then pulled Rarity outside to the statue. "Rarity, our time together is the best I ever had. I want us to be together forever." He said. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me, Rarity?" He asked. Rarity was speechless. "Oh yes. YES!" She exclaimed. Big Mac placed the ring on Rarity's finger. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Of course I will marry you." She said, tearing up in happiness. They went back inside and wanted to announce their engagement. "Attention everyone. Big Mac and I have an announcement to make." Rarity said. Everyone stared at them. They looked at each other and they both said, "We are getting married!" When those words came out, everyone cheered. The girls ran up to her and hugged her. "Can we please see the ring?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course, darling." Rarity said, showing it off. "Oh how pretty." Pinkie said. "Well, looks like I have a new sister." Applejack said. "Indeed." Rarity said. After the graduation party, everyone went home. The next day, Big Mac and Rarity started planning their wedding. Rarity made her wedding dress, the bridesmaids dresses, flower girl dresses, and the tuxedos for the boys. Big Mac got help from the Apples to make all the food. He and Rarity chose to have the wedding at the park. Finally, every last detail was complete. But what Rarity didn't do was tell her parents of the marriage. So, she went to their house to tell them. "Mother, father. Big Mac and I are getting married at the end of the month." She said. "Oh Rarity, that's wonderful." Her father said, hugging her. Her mother said nothing. "Um mother? Are you alright?" She asked. "Rarity, how can you get married to a farmer?!" Her mother asked in rage. "Because I love him." Rarity said. "Sweetheart, Rarity is obviously happy with him. And this is her choice. Besides, Big Mac is a great guy." Her father said. "Maybe if you had a chance to get to know him better, you will see he is the perfect man for me." Rarity said. "That would be perfect. How about tomorrow night for dinner? We are having a little get together with some friends. You and Big Mac can come." He said. "Oh that would be nice. Thank you, father." She said, hugging him. She went to Big Mac's home and told him about the little party. "I don't know." He said. "Oh come now. This is a good chance for you to get to know my parents. They really want to try to get to know you better. So, will you go?" She asked. He thought about it. "Eeyup." He said, smiling.

The next night, Big Mac put on his suit and went to Rarity's shop to pick her up. She opened the door. She was wearing a red one shoulder dress, red heels, gold bracelets on both wrists, ruby earrings, her locket, and her hair up in a bun. "Wow. You look amazing." Big Mac said. "Thank you." Rarity said. They went to her parents' house. "Do I look alright?" He asked. "You looked very distinguished." She said, straightening his tie. Her parents walked up to them. "Ah how's my little girl?" Her father said. "Hello, father." She said, hugging him. "You look very pretty, dear." Her mother said. "Thank you, mother." She said. "Howdy, ya'll." Big Mac said. "Well, hello, Big Mac. It's good to see you again." Her father said. "Thank you, sir." He said. They spent some time with her parents. Her mother and Big Mac stepped outside. "Well, by the way Rarity speaks about you, you both have a wonderful relationship." Her mother said. "Eeyup. Rarity is the most wonderful girl I ever met." Big Mac said. "Now you listen here. I want you to stay away from my daughter. I will not have her marry a farmer. She will marry someone rich and powerful. Someone of her own kind. You will never be good enough for her. Now never even glance at her again or I will make sure your farm is history." Her mother threatened. Big Mac was feeling a bit nervous. He loved Rarity, but he didn't want to loose his home, especially since his whole family lived there. He knew if he told Rarity, she would be able to straighten this out. He pulled Rarity outside and told her everything. She angrily walked back inside and searched for her mother. She saw her with a tall, handsome young man. "Rarity, I'm glad your here. This is Blueblood. Principal Celestia's nephew." She said, pretending like there is nothing going on. "Charmed. Mother, how can you threaten Big Mac to break up with me?!" She exclaimed. "Rarity, you shouldn't be with a farmer. You need someone rich and powerful like your family is. I was only thinking of you." Her mother said. "No, you were only thinking of yourself. Money and power, that's all you care about. Its never about whether I'm happy or not." Rarity argued. "I am not blessing this marriage. You should have someone better than that kreaton. He is filthy and poor." Her mother said. "He is not filthy or poor. He cleans up just fine. And he owns an entire farm. That is not poor! I love him!" Rarity said. "Love? How can you love him?Your a high class lady and he is a filthy farmhand. You are out of his league." Her mother said. "Well, I will not allow you to take him away from me. And nothing you say or do will have me leave him. I am a grown woman. I am old enough to make my own choices and I made the right one. I know I did. And if you won't be happy for me or respect my choice, then don't bother coming to our wedding." She said. She said goodbye to her father and she and Big Mac left. "Trust me, darling. No one will ever make me leave you." She said. "So, our wedding is still on?" Big Mac asked. "Does this answer your question?" She kissed him.

The big day came, the girls helped get Rarity ready. Rarity had her hair in a curly bun with a tiara and veil. Her dress was white with ice blue curly designs on the skirt and sapphires on the ends of the sleeves. She had on white heels, diamond earrings, her locket, and white gloves. She looked in the mirror and was amazed by how she looked. "You look beautiful." Sunset said. "Very elegant." Twilight said. "Super pretty." Pinkie said. "Amazing." Fluttershy said. "Mighty fancy." Applejack said. "Pretty cool." Rainbow said. "Thank you girls." Rarity said. Sunset noticed Rarity was looking a bit depressed. "Are you ok? I would have thought you would be happy today." She said. "Well, I told my mother if she won't respect who I choose, she shouldn't come to the wedding." Rarity said. "Don't worry. I'm sure after a while, she will understand how happy you are with him." Fluttershy said. "I suppose your right." Rarity said. She took her bouquet and right when she opened the door, standing there was her mother. "Rarity, I'm sorry. You were right. Your a grown woman. You are obviously happy with Big Mac. So, you have my blessing. Can you forgive me?" She asked. "Oh mother." Rarity hugged her. "My wedding would have been horrible without you. Of course I forgive you." She said. They all took their positions. Big Mac took a deep breath and went to the front of the aisle. When the music started, Rarity began walking down the aisle. Big Mac couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. When she joined him, he took her hand. They got to their vows. "Rarity, I know I'm not one of those fancy, rich, uppercrust people you are so used to meeting. But I knew the minute I met you, you were the one for me. I always loved you. Your beautiful, kind, smart, talented, and generous. I plan to make our love break all the records." Big Mac said. "Big Macintosh, before we dated, we barely spoke to each other. You were always occupied with your work on the farm, but a hardworking man is a quality I am quite attracted to. Your handsome, kind, amusing, and you have a big heart. I love you." Rarity said. They kissed.

At the reception, there was dancing, music, and so much fun. Big Mac and Rarity sneaked away to the park and to the cherry blossom tree from their first date. They had a quiet dance together. "Do you love me, Big Mac? Until the day I die?" She asked. Big Mac caressed her cheek. "Nope. Much longer than that." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. A year later, they were still very much in love. They were so happy together, and they were about to have even more excitement. Because they were about to have their first child. When their friends found out, they through a party. By the end of the party, there was one question their friends wanted answered. "Are you having a boy or a girl?" Pinkie Pie asked. Big Mac and Rarity looked at each other. "Actually, we are having both. We are having twins." Rarity said. "Oh that's wonderful!" Sunset said. They all got caught up in a group hug. "Well, if you ever need a babysitter, I'm your girl." Pinkie said. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie. But we will worry about that when the babies are born. But don't worry. You will be the first one we turn to." Rarity said. When it was over, Big Mac and Rarity went home. The next day, they started working on the nursery. They painted the room white with a picture of a willow tree in the corner of the room. They finally finished and the results were beautiful.

9 months have passed, and the babies haven't come yet. Big Mac was visiting his cousin to help with the apple harvest. Rarity was working on a new line of dresses. Applejack came over to help her. She agreed to be her model. Applejack tried on an apple green dress with a denim top. She looked in the mirror, and she loved it. "Woowee! This dress is certainly something I wouldn't mind wearing. How do I look?" She asked her friend. "Darling, you look...ugh!" Rarity said, unintentionally. "Do I look that bad?" Applejack asked. "No no. You look beautiful. I think the babies are coming!" Rarity said, holding onto her stomach. "Oh no! Come on. Let's go to the hospital!" She said, helping her friend to the bus. She quickly called her brother and told him that his wife has gone into labor. "I'll be right there." He said. He got his suitcase and drove his truck back to town. He finally made it to the hospital. He ran up to the delivery room and saw his wife. "Your here." She said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said, hugging her. After a few hours, the babies have been born. The boy had tan skin and orange short hair like Big Mac. The girl had deep purple hair and white skin like Rarity. "They are beautiful." Big Mac said. He picked up his daughter. Rarity had their son. "What should we name them?" He asked. "Well, I thought maybe Little Macintosh for the boy, because he looks so much like his father. Does that sound alright?" She asked. "Nope, it sounds perfect. How about for the girl, Lacey?" Big Mac asked. "That's beautiful." Rarity said, tearing up. He hugged his wife and they admired their children. "We are the luckiest people that ever lived. We now have our family." Big Mac said. "No. We were always lucky. Because we have each other. And now we have so much more in our lives." Rarity said. They kisssed.


End file.
